Second Star To The Right
by Corinna2468
Summary: I never expected to get in a fight with my sister, I never expected for her to go missing the next day, I never expected for my mom to go insane from loneliness, and I most definitely didn't expect to meet Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how I fought pirates, befriended mermaids, became the mother of six adorable (and I mean ADORABLE) boys, got in a fight with my sister, and most importantly, found love. But first, let's get to the basics, my name is Skye Lockwood, I have an average height for a twelve year old, I have golden hair in soft curls reaching down to my waist, and I have green eyes. Basically, I'm normal, _too_ normal if you ask me. I have a twin sister, except she has straight hair, that's how people can tell us apart.

One evening, I was walking back home from school with my sister, Ellie. Ever since we were born, Ellie and I have been REALLY close. We both loved to read, especially fantasy books such as _Peter Pan._ Sometimes, we even like to pretend we are inside the book. Yeah...we're weird. Every night we read each other books taking turns. The only thing that was different about our liking of _Peter Pan_ was that Ellie was into the "Bad Guy" image (*cough cough* Captain Hook *cough cough*).

"So...whose turn is it to read tonight?" Ellie asked as we reached the door to our house. I stopped as I was about to reach for the doorknob, trying to remember the question to her answer. "I believe it's your turn." Ellie continued seeing that I was taking a long time pondering about that thought. I nodded agreeing with her. We walked up the staircase in our house and opened the door to find a light purple room with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, and Peter Pan posters. I guess you can say we're a teensy, bitsy, a little obsessed. Ellie picked out the _Peter Pan _book and I smiled at her choice. By now we memorized the book forwards and backwards, but we didn't mind seeing the pictures that came with it.

(Fifteen Minutes Into The Book.)

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it ya ol' codfish? Peter yelled. Captain Hook stupidly retorted, Some thing that will make you regret everything Pan-" "Stop!" I sighed. "What is it now Ellie, we were getting to the good part?" I asked clearly irritated. "Why do you do Captain Hook's voice like that?" Here we go again. Ellie was always picky when it came to this subject. "Can't you just ignore it?!" Just like that we began to argue. Five minutes of bickering occurred when finally Ellie snapped. "THAT'S IT! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I just froze in shock, of course I know she didn't mean it, and sure we argue a lot, but never, in our entire twelve years, did we shout like that to each other.

I still sat, paralyzed on the floor as I heard the door slam behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever.." I murmered. I figured she'd get over it by the morning. Boy was I wrong. I woke up to my messy room and got out of bed. Hmmm, Ellie's not in her bed. _Maybe she got up early._ I thought. I inwardly snorted at this statement. Ellie may be many things, but she is not a morning riser. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see my mom making breakfast. "Hey, where's El?" My mom asked using the nickname she gave Ellie. I was silent for a moment, then I answered, almost hesitantly, "I thought she was with you..." A look of confusion passed over both of our faces. Would Ellie, a twelve year old, go anywhere without telling her own mother? "Skye, when was the last time you saw her?"

I gulped, "Right after we had a figh-" I suddenly stopped mid-sentence wanting to give myself a major facepalm. No, she wouldn't...would she? The next six months was devoted to finding Ellie. While every month passed, I got lonelier and lonelier, while my mom was slowly losing her sanity. You see, my mom is a widow, after father went to war with other men. Basically, Ellie and I were the only ones who kept her sane. Now it's only me.

** Hey guys, it's Corinna. How are you liking the story so far? I know the two chapters are short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, I would love some reviews to tell me how you like the story. I will give you credit at the bottom of each chapter. Anyways, that's all for now, byeeeeeee 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been six months, seven days, and nineteen hours since Ellie vanished. I have literally been counting. I was currently in my bed crying myself to sleep like I always do. Through my tears, I looked over at my dull bookshelf with orange paint peeling off of it. _Peter Pan _was on one of the shelves with layers of dust on it. That's right, I haven't read that book ever since that night. I basically lost hope in everything. I blame that blasted book for Ellie's disappearance, but deep down, I know it was somehow my fault, just about how I should do Hook's voice.

My mother was having another late night at work so it was just me in the house. Speaking of her, she is a total wreck, whenever I talk to her she always answers the same thing, "Of course El, anything for you, Ellie." She also has this weird eye twitch thing, so I usually avoid her knowing she needs space, she acted the same way when we got the letter from the military saying...yeah. She recovered but I don't know about this time.

Anyways, back to me, I'm no longer Skye Lockwood, just an empty shell of her. I don't speak to anybody in school anymore, so people think I'm a depressed, anti-social freak. How do you know, you might ask? Well, I've heard rumors and whenever I walk through the hallways of my school I hear bits and parts of these conversations people are saying behind my back. They think I was traumatized, and the truth is, I most likely am, between my father and Ellie. Finally when my eyes gave out, I dreamed the only dream that gave me happiness, the one about Ellie and I together.

(Now on a happier note...) Peter Pan's P.O.V.

"Come on Tink! You're so slow!" She jingled a few words I couldn't here because the wind was blowing in my ears. I managed to hear part of the sentence though, "What are we doing in America anyways?" So that's where we were. "That place where Wendy, Jane, Margaret and all the rest were from was getting boring. I'm looking for some adventurrrrrrrreeee." I said the last part while doing a loop-di-loop in the sky. We were flying in a neighborhood when something caught my eye. I saw through the window a girl my age with a tearstained face. Now, it _is_ my job to make every child I meet to be happy so I went to have a closer look, ignoring Tink's protests.

I was floating right above her, then I noticed her features. They were beautiful! She had gorgeous golden curls framing her heart-shaped face with pink, plump lips. Beautiful, beautiful, lips. Wait...why am I thinking about her lips? I asked myself. At that moment, she awoke.

Skye's P.O.V.

I woke up, and to my surprise, a boy was above me. Wait! That's not normal. I instantly shot up almost colliding my head into his. "Woah" he moved just in time. I grabbed the book closest to me (that happened to be a dictionary, ouch!) and swung with all my might. "OUCH!" The boy exclaimed after the book collided with his head in a sickening crack. He flew to the ceiling and stuck there out of my grasp. I gasped and dropped the book. "You can fly?" I asked amazed. "Uhhhh," he looked awkwardly side to side. "I think so?" It came out as more of a question. Green tights, auburn hair to match the feather sticking out of his green hat. "YOU'RE PETER PAN!" I basically shrieked. "You can fly!" I stated again. "Yup all you need to do is-" I cut him off. "PLEASE don't break into a song." He just looked at me with confusion.

"That's when I felt something pull a lock of my hair. I whipped around only to find a tiny firefly. Wait, it's a fairy. "TINKER BELL!" Wow, if my mom was home she would think I'm bonkers as well. "What...How..." I was ready to faint but I didn't think I would take myself literally until I blacked out.

** Promised you I would make it longer, anyways PLEASE tell me what you think about this story, that's all for now. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ughhhh" Was what first came to my mind. My brain felt like mush, what did I bang my head on the floor? At least my bed is so comfortable with its usual fur blankets and pillows that felt like feathers were in them. My bed is usually so stiff when I wake up in the mornings...wait a moment! My eyes snapped open immediately to see, roots? Yeah, roots on the ceiling. I looked around the strange room. Where was I? What had happened? That's when all the memories came back to me like a tidal wave. I DID hit my head. That explains a lot. Oh, and there was this other thing that happened. Oh yeah, I MET PETER PAN! Okay, calm down Skye, it was obviously just a dream. But that doesn't explain where I am.

Curiosity got the best of me and I went through the curtain that was hanging motionlessly there, tempting me. Well, it worked. I walked through very slowly, to see a beautiful treehouse. There was a corner which looked like it would be the kitchen and dining hall and another room with weapons. I looked to my right and I saw a window, I looked out and immediately regretted it, I WAS SUPER HIGH OFF THE GROUND. Oh, did I mention I'm _deathly_ afraid of heights? There was a staircase to my left but I wasn't in the mood for exploring considering I don't know where I am. I took one more look around and noticed nobody was here.

"So much for welcoming the visitor." I muttered, irritation obvious in my voice. _These kidnappers should at least have manners!_ I indignantly thought. "Hi." A cute voice muttered behind me. I kept in mind that monsters could also have adorable voices so I used my reflex that helped me get out of a bunch of situations, (note the sarcasm) I screamed. It just turned out to be a little boy with blond hair in a fox outfit. "Why'd you scream mother?" The boy asked. Did he just say mother? Before he got to answer, he continued. "I'm Slightly, the oldest of the lost boys." He said while puffing out his chest and straightening his back to make himself look taller. "Of course," I said sarcastically. "And I'm a leprechaun looking for his lost unicorn that farts out rainbows."

He cocked his head to the side and put on a face that indicated he was confused. "Hahaha, okay, yup, I'm not convinced. Great prank." I was actually convinced this was a prank, a a lot of kids made fun of me and pranked me back at my school, maybe they found out about my obsession of fairytales, and this is a sick joke to humiliate me. "What?" A new voice came behind me. I looked around and did more of an exasperated scream. Five other little boys appeared wearing little animal costumes like Slightly. "Am I dreaming?" I asked swaying a bit.

"Nope." Came the what I hope was the final voice. I turned my head and saw a familiar ginger. "Hey, I'm Peter pan. Welcome to Neverland, new mother."

**So...h-how was that? Are you pleased? Please don't hurt me! *Goes to hide in a little corner.* But out of all seriousness, I need some reviews. Tell me how you like the story pleaaasssseeeee. Well that's all for now, I might be uploading tomorrow. Bye, Coconuts.**


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to faint, I really wanted to, but unfortunately, I held my ground this time. "W-what do y-you m-mean, N-neverland isn't r-real!" I lamely stuttered. He just ignored my statement and answered my question. "Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I just stared wide-eyed at the ginger with his clueless expression. _"When,"_took a step forward, while he matched a step with mine backwards. "_Did I ever,"_ Another step along with a cautious looking Peter. _"SAY THAT I WANTED TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST WITH MURDEROUS MERMAIDS, DERANGED PIRATES, AND WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH THE BOOK LEFT OUT?!"_ By now, the lost boys scattered in fear of getting in the middle of the brawl.

Smart kids.

I started down the staircase going towards the door to escape, but of course, the boy flies. He whizzed passed me and stood in front of the door with a frantic expression on his face. "PLEASE, please don't go, Iv'e went through to many mothers and the boys will be devastated, we need mothers to sew our things, cook our dinner, and wash our clothes." He was basically pleading. Oh. No. He. Didn't. "In case you haven't noticed, this is the _21st_ century, women can vote, have jobs, and not marry sexist people like YOU!" I was all up in his face. "I didn't ask to be here."

"Well you didn't exactly say you wanted to but, I could tell you wanted me to take-" I cut him off right there. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I was at this point screaming like a banshee. "Look, can you just take me home?" I asked, begging him. What next came out of his mouth was unexpected and outrageous. "Nope." he said popping the p. I just stared wide-eyed at him (it seems I have been doing this lately) like a fish out of water. "The boys need a mother to survive-" That's when I had a flashback.

_"Mama, papa! Ellie keeps tugging at my hair!" My four year old self exclaimed. "Nu-uh" Ellie countered. "Uh-huh" I said. "Nu-uh" Ellie repeated. My mom said "Girls, girls settle down." She was absolutely beautiful. She was radiating with youth, he long luscious brown locks filled with volume. It was quite obvious when dad died, mom changed. "Ellie did you pull your sister's hair?" My mom asked expectantly. Ellie looked down shamefully knowing she could never lie to her mother. She nodded he head tears filling her eyes. "Oh baby, don't cry, its okay, just don't do it again." My mother cheered her up before she started bawling. She lay a kiss on Ellie's forehead. "Now go play, you two."_

_*_End of Flashback*

Right when I got pulled out of memory lane Peter's face brightened. "Hey, I know! Let's visit mermaid lagoon to cheer you up. They'll love you. A little mischievous glint in his eyes as he said that. Without me answering, he took my hand (automatically making me blush) and lead me out the door, probably to my doom.

** Ta-da! So how do you like the flashback thing. Anyways, I got a couple of reviews so her are the credits:**

**Neo from NYC thanks SO much for the advice...twice. It means a lot 3**

**Cecile Fanfani, thanks for the compliment!**

**Joyce Biank, I love your compliment to!**

**Jennichaan, thanks for following 3**


	6. AN

**This is an A/N really quickly because I wanted to give credit to those reviewers.**

**Neo from NYC, THANK YOU so much for reviewing and giving me advice, I'm glad that you are enjoying the stories, I promise you your questions will be answered later on in the chapters.**

**jennichaan, thanks for reviewing, it lets me know I have support!**

**Southvape, same goes to you, I loved hearing your review.**

**Brenda (Guest) Glad you find the story interesting, you won't be disappointed.**

**Thanks again for reviewing Joyce Biank**


	7. Chapter 6

Peter's P.O.V.

We were heading to mermaid lagoon. I can't wait for her to meet the mermaids. Sure, they didn't really like the other girls I brought, but I'm sure they'll like this one. Right now we were just walking in silence, her glaring at me for no reason at all. I tried to break this awkward moment. "So...are you excite, uh," I realized I don't know what her name was. I opened my mouth about to say something, but she beat me to it. "Skye," She grumbled, her eyes narrowing in annoyance...at what? "The names Skye." She repeated. I like that name, the Sky's my favorite part of Neverland.

The silence then continued. I let go a sigh of relief when I saw the sparkling lake come into view. The mermaids were just lazily laying on rocks and swimming in circles in the water, looking devastatingly bored. When they saw me, their faces brightened enormously (well, duh, I mean, it's me we're talking about. The king of Neverland). "Hello Peter," Some sang in unison with melodic voices. Those sweet innocent smiles immediately turned into scowls when they saw my companion. "Oh, great. Another one." I heard one voice say with a huff of annoyance. I glanced over to Skye to see her glare shifted to the mermaids, with nothing but hate in her eyes. "And who is this Peter? It's awfully rude of you to not introduce us to your..._friend_." A mermaid with pink hair and a ponytail said.

Skye's P.O.V.

That's it. I took the way she said 'friend' as a warning. I started inching backwards, but of course the dope in the green hat pushed me forward obviously not getting the hint that these half-fish beings had no good intentions. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Peter actually pushing me ahead, with my heals dragging on the ground. At this point, I was at the edge of the lagoon, a mermaid with red hair decorated with seashells grabbed my ankle, and said three simple words with a sickly sweet smile before under I went. "Peter. Is. _Ours."_

Panic overtook me, the light of the Sun fading fast, out of the jumble of mermaids, I saw one innocent face, who gave me a mysterious necklace around my neck, and I wouldn't know then, it would be VERY useful. Right when i saw red coming into my vision, I felt two strong arms pull me out of the water with a single heave. Then, once again, you guessed it, I blacked out (I seriously need to work on that).

** Yo, yo, yo, wassup my homies? No? Too much? Okay. Anyways, I love how you guys all compliment me on my story, it makes me feel so good to have all this support. And of course I have the A-MAZ-ING advice from Nemo from NYC (sorry I haven't been spelling it write, theres something wrong with my lap-top). He was actually the one who gave me the advice to do flashbacks to find out more about Skye and Ellie's past, so thank him. Well, before I go, here is another reviewer: **

**ameliamermaid15- OMG, thanks for reviewing, I love to hear that you find this story so intriguing**


	8. Chapter 7

Peter's P.O.V.

Seriously, shouldn't I have learned my lesson by now? Mermaids. Hate. Every. Girl. I. Bring. I pulled Skye out of the water, and once again she fainted. Are all girls this sleepy? I scolded the mermaids (they just rolled their eyes having already heard this lecture many other time before) and flew to the treehouse.

Skye's P.O.V.

I woke up with a gasp. Immediately, my lungs got rid of the water in my system. I made inhuman spluttering noises, that are VERY attractive to people (note the sarcasm). After my eyes focused, i saw the devil himself staring at me with a slightly believable 'I'm-sorry-I-gave-you-to-the-mermaids-and-you-almost-drowned' look. Well, it didn't work because I'm basically immune to that look since I've seen it so many times. Actually, I haven't. Oh well. I could feel the heat rushing to my face in anger.

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was stinging, and Peter had a red handprint right across the cheek. My blood was boiling, my face probably looked like a tomato with all the anger I was trying to suppress. His reaction: one of his infamous, cocky, conceited smirks. "What? I don't get a 'thank you' for saving you?" He asked in mock disappointment. He was really testing me now. I sat there on the floor, really wanting to punch something. "Take. Me. Home." I deliberately said. He just rolled his eyes at me.

That little movement brought up something unexpected: tears. Ellie always used to always roll her eyes at me when she was annoyed.

*Flashback*

_"Quit it, Skye." Ellie whined while I plucked yet another strand of her hair. "Make me." My obnoxious self stated while sticking her tongue out. "I'm gonna tell daddy!" Ellie threatened with confidence. I plucked to more strands of hair. "Stop it!" She shrieked. "Only if you give me your dessert for a week." "Fine." She reluctantly said while rolling her eyes. I smiled triumphantly._

*End of Flashback*

Peter suddenly crouched down to my height and hesitantly patted my back. My guess was that my bipolar mood has got him somewhat mixed up. He didn't know what I was going through, therefore, he was treating me like a china doll, afraid I was so fragile I would break. "Hey, Skye, what's the matter?" He questioned. " I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled inbetween sobs. I probably looked pretty pathetic, sitting on the floor with Peter Pan comforting me. I didn't even notice the lost boys crowding around me.

Nibs,one of the boys, tugged on my damp sleeve. "Mother?" That brought me back to reality. "I'm not your mom I muttered.

Peter's P.O.V.

I noticed something dangling around Skye's neck. _I didn't see that before._ I thought. "What's this?" I asked tugging on the gold chain. She pulled the necklace off her neck with confusion written on her face. The necklace was gold with what looked like sapphire embroidering it, a fish tail in silver was in the middle of the chain. Upon recognizing the accessory all of us gasped except Skye, who just shifted her confusion to us. "That's the lost necklace of Serena." One twin said. "Well, ONCE was lost." The other twin snickered. "It has a special power."

"What does it do?" Skye asked in awe. I stared right into her eyes. "It turns whoever the owner of the necklace is into a mermaid at will." Her eyes widened, but I want paying attention. All I could think of was that she is the chosen one."

**Hey, sorry I didn't update in a long time, I just had an orthodontist appointment, and my teeth are SO sore.**


	9. Chapter 8

Skye's P.O.V.

Without any warning Peter grabbed my arm (rather forcefully in my opinion) and pulled me outside. "Where'd you get it?" He abruptly asked. Seriously, if anymore confusion filled my head I was going to explode. "What do you mean?" I asked exasperatedly. This was getting annoying. He gripped my arm even harder, and I whimpered, but he didn't seem to notice. "The necklace!" He replied heatedly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. I honestly don't remember because I was trying not to...hmm...what's the word? Oh yeah, DROWN!

After I stayed silent for awhile, Peter broke into a detailed explanation of what the necklace could do. "Umm, I kind of already heard that." I cut him off. "Don't sass me!" He growled. Okay, he needed to blow off some steam. My arm was now very numb because of his grip, and when he saw me eyeing it he pulled his hand away muttering a sorry. He then took my arm again, a little more softly might I add, and lead me to a stream.

It was beautiful, but I didn't get enough time to admire it because of Mr. Moody next to me snatching the necklace out of my hand and putting it around my neck. "Wish to be a mermaid." He said simply. I was about to argue, but decided against it since he wasn't in the beast mood. I reluctantly wished inside my head to transform into one of those _things_, and to my surprise, I lost balance and started to grow an aqua-colored tail.

Peter's P.O.V.

I watched as Skye grew a beautiful tail before me. Her golden hair getting streaked with blue and developing seashells as a sort of top. My anger melted away to be replaced with pride, I immediately smiled and told her how to reverse the wish.

*Time Skip*

Skye's P.O.V.

We were heading to a large pirate ship docked in the harbor of Neverland. I still don't know how to fly so I was being awkwardly held in Peter's arms bridle style while we were zooming through the air. I kept my head buried in his chest because, once again, I'm TERRIFIED of heights. Since Peter thought I recovered from the last adventure (A.K.A. Attack of the mermaids) he thought it was only fair to torment the old "codfish" as he put it. When we got near I got a whiff of whiskey.

The sun was setting and the pirates were already drunk and dancing, although it looks more like stumbling, all over the place. They were singing _It's a pirate's life for me _horribly off pitch. You could imagine the double-take I did when a solo came on, and a certain girl sang it, more specifically, my beloved sister Ellie.

**Hey, sorry I've been putting off this story, and at such a cliffhanger! I just had a minor writer's block and I've been going on trips with my family. So, since I have been putting it off, I made it special and Ellie's back. YAY! Oh wait, she's with the pirates. AWWWKKKWWWWAAARRRD. Anyways, I hope you don't stop reading the story, even though I stop for awhile, I give you my word that I will finish this story, and I might make a sequel. That's all for now, Enjoy the story!**

**-Corinna**


	10. Chapter 9

Skye's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes, actually I kind of didn't trust any of my senses at the moment. How is this possible? There was my sister, in flesh and blood, dancing. With pirates. _Drunk_ pirates. Peter seemed to notice my state of shock and gently nudged me. "Skye?" He tentatively asked. I wasn't paying attention, I was too focused on my long lost sisters appearance. Her golden hair was frizzed up to make it look bigger, a red bandana around her forehead, a white blouse with a black corset (that I would totally get suffocated in just fifteen seconds), a black mini skirt, and knee high boots. Well, if there was a pirate of the year award, she would be the winner.

Then Peter said something that just made matters worst. "I know you must be shocked theres another girl here on Neverland besides you, I was too and..." He sort of faltered. "Hey! That girl looks like you. Hm, weird." I started to shake either from the anger I was suppressing, or the sadness. At this point, I thought nothing could get any more worse, so I made an extremely thoughtful and careful (otherwise known as rash) decision, I jumped on board. At the moment my feet touched the dock, multiple things happened at once.

The pirates and the music stopped at the same time, and I heard a really annoyed Peter facepalm below the deck where he was still hiding. Then our eyes met, the lost girls eyes to the pirate girls eyes, hazel eyes clashed with hazel eyes, however you want to put it, either way, all hell broke loose.

I noticed the beady little eyes of a certain one-handed pirate that had just came out of his cabin recognize me as the enemy and lunged forward swiping his sword all over the place. I mentally giggled upon seeing that he thought I was a lost boy. Seeing their captain jump into action was the cue for the pirates to imitate their leader, drunk or not. Peter was immediately at my side muttering some not-so-nice words under his breath. God, what has he been learning on Earth? Meanwhile I made a beeline to the she-devil herself and tackled her. "Umf" She struggled under my grip. She froze noticing something.

*Flashback*

"Release Wendy Captain Hook!" My tiny four-year old voice announced. Ellie had to stifle a giggle. "Never!" She declared. I made a pouty face. "Please?" I questioned. She shook her head. I then tackled her. "Pleaseeeeeee?" "No!" She struggled under my grip. I grinned. She could never get out of me pinning her.

*Reality*

"Skye?" She questioned in an almost inaudible whisper. "You know, you remind me of somebody." Was all I said. I yanked her hair knowing that it would irritate her back at home. In return, she kneed me in the gut. She apparently like to play dirty. My pain caused her joy, and she smirked. So, she thinks that now she is a pirate she's a better fighter then me? Well unfortunately for her, I reluctantly took fencing lessons when she was messing around with these pirates. My mother thought that I needed to get out more therefore she mad me...unwillingly obviously.

This was a pirates ship so there were swords laying everywhere on the floor, I grabbed the closed one and started to duel with my sister. I never thought I would think of that sentence in my whole life. I was getting tired fast, and it didn't help the fact that this sword weighed like a hundred pounds. When I got the chance, I stole a glance at Peter to see him struggling with not only Captain Hook and the crew. I could already tell you this wasn't going to go well unless I took matters into my own hands.

Like Peter was going to walk away from a fight. He was just way too cocky for that. I dashed towards Peter, snatched his sleeve and went to the edge of the boat. Before he could protest, I wished to be a mermaid and jumped into the see, the last thing I saw was Ellie's astonished face.

**Hey meh buffles. Told ya that I would get another chapter! Well I have some good news my little honey bees...where did that name come from? Sorry, I'm really tired and I'm starting to get random. Anyways, back to the good news.**

**kisstherainandthesun You favorited *pulls a string and a bunch of confetti come down while Celebration the song comes on***

**Aqua Lilly Thank you for your support, the review mad me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3 And also for following, you won't regret it!**


	11. Chapter 10

Skye's P.O.V.

I let the refreshing salt water engulf me and started to lug Peter to the shore. I'm still getting used to having a tail instead of feet so I keep going in awkward zig-zag directions. To top it off...ELLIE'S HERE! That devious little devil was probably in Neverland the whole time! But how? How did she get here if Peter didn't take her. Well, I don't know for sure if he took her, because if he took her without even thinking about me we needed to have a little talk...

I was pulled out of the little rant going on inside my head when I felt a violent tug that made Peter and I sink. I looked down to see him unconscious and two hands on his ankles. Then I looked at who the owners of the hands were and saw two little beady eyes staring at me. Oh. No. She. Didn't. Even when I'm one of their species the mermaids still won't cut me some slack. Well, so much for sisterhood.

I just about had enough with all the drama going on, that I reached down towards her hand, and bit her. Yes, I said bit her. I guess you can say I'm a teensy bit territorial with my friends. She pulled away in shock and disbelief, so I took my chance and swam as fast as my fins would take me to the shore. Finally, after what seemed forever, after a very paranoid swim, I reached the beach.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks as soon as I took one look at Peter. Turns out, humans can't breathe under water...who would've thought? His face was pale, and it didn't look like he was breathing, I acted fast remembering that my mom took me to that CPR class after a near-death experience at the pool. I put both hands on his chest and made a valiant effort to get the water out of his lungs, the gods seemed to be mad at me today, no luck. I didn't remember much about that class, after all it was two years ago, the only thing I remember is the procedure which involved my lips on his, just thinking about it makes me blush. Hey! What can you say? I'm a total girl.

Well, this was going to be my first kiss, technically, wow. I'm sharing my first kiss with a half-dead person. Lets just get this over with. Without any further hesitation, I smashed my lips against his, feeling the heat rushing to my face, breathing into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Then I started to do less of the breathing part and more kissing. Don't judge! I suddenly felt an intake of breath and new he was okay, before I pulled away though, something weird happened only for a second. I could have sworn I felt a little kissing back. Huh...how weird. I pulled away and he automatically began coughing up water on me.

How romantic.

**Hey, I just thought I should do something cute. Right after this chapter, you get to see how Ellie ended up in Neverland, so keep reading!**

**hadrianlopez1 Thanks for favoriting and reviewing it means a lot!**

**ameiliamermaid15 Wow! this is the second time reviewing! *Hugs to death* Ilove how you're so engaged in the chapters, keep reading! ;D**


	12. Chapter 11

Ellies P.O.V.

The music stopped, therefore everybody else stopped. There standing was a girl that I didn't recognize. I took in her appearance, straggly hair that had a few leaves and twigs in it in a low pony tail, a tank top caked in mud, a pair of jean shorts that are heavily ripped and ruined, and hazel eyes much like mine that looked like they were ablaze with fire. Nevertheless, she was absolutely beautiful. Hook must have thought the girl was a lost boy because he started swinging his sword madly all over the place.

Then the pirates copied his actions. Pan quickly jumped to her side, _of course, Pan found a new Wendy_ I thought sadistically with a sneer forming on my face. The ginger quickly started to duel with everybody at once. The girl meanwhile, ran straight for me and tackled me. She immediately tugged my hair. Ergo, I hate when people do that, especially my sist... "Skye?" I questioned almost above a whisper. All she replied was, "You know? You look like somebody I know."

She dug her nails into my skin so I kneed her in the gut, her face then scrunched up in pain. I immediately regretted it, but covered up my guilt with a smirk. Cant show any weaknesses now can I? Skye caught me off guard and snatched a sword. She started to duel with me, man, how was she so good? Well, considering I was gone for six months, I probably missed a lot. All of a sudden, she broke the fight and ran over to the flying ginger monster, headed for the edge of the ship and jumped into the air.

Before my eyes grew a beautiful aqua tail, and she plunged into the water.

*Time skip*

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" I was pacing back and forth in the Captain's Quarters alone in the room. "I didn't think she would ever be able to get here," I spoke to myself, "Pan doesn't visit America and I only got her by Hook...

*Flashback*

"THAT'S IT IM NOT TALKING TO YOU!" I exploded in her face. I quickly left and slammed the door. I ran to my room and opened my doors to the balcony. My focus was quickly turned to the second star to the right. "Why? Why does she love Pan and not Hook?" It just didn't make sense. I felt a particularly strong gust of wind, and when I opened my eyes, there was a big large ship hovering in the sky. "Hello lass." A man leaning over the edge of the boat called to me. In the moonlight, I could make out a silver gleam that was really a hook.

I let a gasp escape my lips and my eyes widened in shock. "I head your wish, come sail the seas by my side as the first pirate girl, and we could have an adventure every day, like...father and daughter." He had a smug grin but I wasn't paying attention. "There's nothing to be afraid of, come to Neverland where you will never age." Now that was an offer I couldn't refuse.

*Time Skip*

Peter's P.O.V.

I woke up with a gasp to notice a pair of soft lips on mine, my first instinct, kiss back. I did it for about a second before the person pulled away letting me give up the water in my system. Through teary eyes, I noticed a pair of beautiful hazel eyes full of worry staring at me. Then, I noticed it was Skye, still in mermaid form. After my fit of coughing I finally decided to question why we were on the beach.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. Skye immediately broke into a speech of how she had a twin sister and she went missing, just to see her on captain hook's ship. Thats when she broke, and bursted into tears. I didn't exactly know how to soothe her so I just moved over to her side and sort of patted her back in what I think was an act of comfort.

Hook's P.O.V.

I just finished blowing a fuse on the fact that not only was there another girl on neverland that looked exactly like Ellie, bat also had the lost necklace of Serena. I walked into the Captain's Quarters to see Ellie going through many different emotions. She was Flipping over books, chairs, desks, ripping maps, smashing compass', and then bursting into a fit of hysterical crying and shouting, then she just settled for sitting on the rug with a blank expression.

I approached her with caution, noticing that she is experiencing something major. "What was that back there?" All of a sudden Ellie started a rant about how she had a twin sister back at her home in a surprisingly calm voice. That meant she was unstable at the moment. On that subject she succumbed to tears, and was crying her heart out. "I-its just that I-I miss her so much!" She managed to stutter out. "I don't want her to get hurt by Pan like he did to me!" "Well I'll tell you what were going to do, we'll take her from Pan onto the ship so you two can be together again," I stated. "Even if we have to force her."

After all, how else was I going to gain Ellie's trust?


End file.
